The Secret's Beginning
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: It all started when Quistis woke up in someone else's bed. Then her world was turned upside down. Zell has a secret, something that he must tell her before it is too late. But will she want to hear it? Read and Review :P


**The Secret's Beginning**

* * *

**By Sophia Porrow**

* * *

_Dedicated to Hidden-Treasure for showing me that talent can come from anywhere_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

_Chapter One_

She knew she had messed up. She shouldn't have had so many drinks last night. But she couldn't help it. She was only human. And a weak one at that.

_We all make mistakes. But why do I always seem to make the worst ones?_

Last night would have been the anniversary of the Second Sorceress War. But she wasn't celebrating.

_Who would celebrate victory or war? There's nothing to celebrate. People died and we're celebrating! We should be ashamed of ourselves._

If anything…she was trying to get laid.

_I've been alone for so long. And I've tried every trick in the book to have a relationship. Nothing worked. No one wants to be with me. That's why I'm better off alone. But still...loneliness can be sated with intimacy from time to time. It's not like I'm the only person who thinks this way! Everyone does it; everyone has sex. It makes you feel alive, it makes you feel good, so why not? Why not do something that's considered wrong by society? Why not?!_

But that didn't work, so she resorted to getting wasted in hopes that she would forget that she was alone.

_Alcohol also sates loneliness. How many people have gotten drunk in hopes of getting lucky, or to forget a painful break up, or to just be happy? Why am I so different from other people?_

Quistis Trepe was a pitiful sort, lonely and desperate. She tried her hardest not to think of herself that way. But it was no use. She always went after the same people…the people who never loved her back.

_Like Squall..._

_I grew up with Squall..._

_And I loved him so much..._

_But the thing was..._

_He didn't love me back..._

_I spent my whole life..._

_Chasing after someone who didn't want to be with me._

_Do you have any idea how much that hurts?!_

_How much pain I felt?_

_Before you judge me and call me pathetic, think about the times you have been rejected._

_And how much pain it caused you..._

_Then I guarantee you won't be laughing anymore._

She always made the same mistakes. It was pointless trying to deny it. She was a failure. She was never going to get married…or have a family or kids. She was going to fade away to nothingness.

_That's just what I am. I am nothing. Nothing is me. We are one._

Yep…that was her life.

_I cannot deny that which is true._

Why couldn't things ever work out for her?

_Why can't I for once..._

_Be a winner?_

She opened her eyes. As soon as she awoke she knew something was different.

_Waking up is always like this. _

_Everyday there's something different_

_And everyday I lose a bit of myself._

This wasn't her room. Actually…it didn't look like her friends' room either.

Where was she?

And what the hell did she do last night?

_Note to self: Don't mix vodka with depression._

She rubbed her eyes. She really fucked up this time! How did she end up in a different bed?

She got up and walked around. She was going to have to fix this before someone else got hurt. She looked down. She was wearing the red dress she wore to the party last night. Everything seemed normal. She didn't look like she had been taken advantage of or anything.

The only thing that wasn't normal was the strange room. What was she doing there?!

She had to get out…before someone saw her there. She wondered what the person would say if they saw her in a strange room, wearing a sexy dress?

No…things would definitely not turn out well for her. She had to be careful…she had to be stealthy. She had to be smart for the first time in her life.

She smacked a palm to her forehead. She wondered how much she really had to drink last night.

Carefully she walked out of the bedroom. This place definitely did not look familiar. Actually, it didn't even look like she was anywhere close to home.

How did this happen?

There were religious paintings strewn all over the walls. Everything looked so fancy, so unlike her home. It was like a place out of a dream.

She didn't like it; she had to get out of there! Whatever was going on, it wasn't good!

She opened the front door and stepped outside.

It was…snowing?! Was she in Trabia? How would that be possible? She was celebrating in Timber? Did she really travel all that way overnight?

Suddenly she had a very noticeable migraine. Whatever was going on…it had to stop before she killed someone.

Or herself.


End file.
